DRAGON TALES THE SERIES XY
by PRO-DRAGON.XV-15
Summary: THE NEW ADVENTURE JUST BEGUN,EMMY AND MAX AND HIS DRAGON PALS JOIN A NEW JOURNEY WITH ASH,SERENA,CLEMONT,BONNIE AND PIKACHU.I HAD BETTER IDEA FOR MY STORYBOOK,I'LL SEE YOU IN 2015 EVERYONE.
1. COMING SOON!

**_HELLO FANFICTION FAN THANK YOU TO READ MY STORY ABOUT BONNIE HAD A NEW ADVENTURE OF DRAGONLAND ,I'LL HAVE A NEW STORY IS COMING SOON IN IS A NEW STORY ADVENTURE ABOUT POKEMON AND DRAGON TALES, EMMY,MAX AND HIS DRAGON PALS JOIN ASH AND HIS FRIEND TO THEY JOURNEY,THAT MEANS ORD,CASSIE,ZAK AND WHEEZIE HAD TO LEARN ABOUT MORE POKEMON LIKE YOU NEVER SEE ONE BEFORE._**

**_THIS YEARS IN 2015_**

**_NEW POWER_**

**_NEW POKEMON _**

**_NEW FRIENDS_**

**_NEW ADVENTURE_**

**_AND NEW MEGA EVOLUTION_**

**_NINTENDO AND WARNER BROS PRESENTS_**

**_DRAGON TALES THE SERIES XY  
_**

**_JAPAN:ドラゴン·テイルズシリーズXY_**

**_IS COMING SOON IN 2015_**


	2. NEW TEAM PLAYER AND A OLD TEAM PLAYER

_**POKEMON, NINTENDO CHARACTERS**_

_**ASH AGE 13**_

_**SERENA AGE 13**_

_**CLEMONT AGE 12**_

_**BONNIE AGE 7**_

_**PIKACHU LIV 48**_

_**DEDENNE LIV 19**_

_**JESSIE AGE 19**_

_**JAMES AGE 20**_

_**MEOWTH LIV 33**_

_**WOBBUFFET LIV 21**_

_**INKAY LIV 26**_

_**PUMPKABOO LIV 28**_

* * *

_**DRAGON TALES, PBS KINDS CHARACTERS**_

_**EMMY AGE 10**_

_**MAX AGE 8**_

_**EMMY AND MAX MOTHER AGE 31**_

_**ORD**_

_**CASSIE**_

_**ZAK AND WHEEZIE**_

* * *

_**RANDOM CHARACTERS**_

_**AMY (F) AGE 11**_

_**GABE (M) AGE 14**_

_**CHRISTIAN (M) AGE 14**_

_**JACKSON (M) AGE 13**_

_**CRYSTAL (F) AGE 15**_

* * *

_**I'LL PUT A NEW CHARACTERS AND THE OLD CHARACTERS WHEN EVERYONE YOU KNOW THEY JOIN THEM...BUT STILL I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING OF DRAGON TALES CHARACTERS...WHEN I WAS A LITTLE KIDS I WATCH MANY CARTOON,ANIME,AND IS OVER...SOMEDAY ASH,EMMY AND THEY FRIENDS WELL BATTLE TEAM ROCKET TOGETHER NO NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENED!**_


	3. UP NEXT IN 2015

_**EPISODE 1 EMMY GOT A VERY FIRST POKEMON!**_

**_JAPAN: EPISODE 1 She Catch a Pocket Monster! Hitokage VS. Gomazou! ,彼女ポケットモンスターをキャッチ_****_! ヒトカゲ _****_VS. ゴマゾウ _****_!_**

* * *

**_EPISODE 2 MAX AND ORD FIRST MISSION!_**

**_JAPAN: EPISODE 2 In order to find that salveyo weed and Nyoromo_**!**_そのsalveyoと_ニョロモ_を見つけるために!_**

* * *

**_EPISODE 3 MAX AND POLIWAG!_**

**_JAPAN: EPISODE 3 Nyoromo I Choose You!, ニョロモ！私はあなたを選びます!_**

* * *

**_EPISODE 4 EMMY FIRST MATCH!_**

**_JAPAN: EPISODE 4 Emmy VS. Amy Memories of Friends and the Rival!, エミーVS.友人やライバルのエイミー思い出！_**

* * *

**_EPISODE 5 EVOLING AND MEGA EVOLVE!_**

**_JAPAN: EPISODE 5 The Secret of Mysterious Mega Evolve!, ミステリアスメガシークレットは進化!_**

* * *

**_EPISODE 6 GOING _**_**APRICORN!**_

**_JAPAN: EPISODE 6 Where is a_ _Bonguri Fruit?!, どこ _ぼんぐりのみ _です?!_**

* * *

**_I PUT ON A NEW EPISODE OF DRAGON TALES _THE SERIES XY IN 2015 IS COMING SOON!**


	4. TEAM KALOS

_**Team Kalos**_

* * *

Ash

I. Pikachu Lv 48

Gender: M

Ability: Static

Current Move: Electro Ball, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Iron Tail

II. Frogadier Lv. 26

Gender: M

Ability: Torrent

Current Move: Bubble, Water Pulse, Double Team, Cut

III. Fletchinder Lv. 24

Gender: F

Ability: Flame Body

Current Move: Peck, Flame Charge, Razor Wind, Steel Wing

IV. Hawlucha Lv. 31

Gender: M

Ability: Limber

Current Move: Karate Chop, Flying Press, Hi Jump Kick

* * *

Serena

I. Fennekin Lv.20

Genwder: F

Ability: Blaze

Current Move: Scratch, Flamethrower, Hidden Power

II. Pancham Lv. 24

Gender: M

Ability: Iron Fist, Mold Breaker

Current Move: Dark Pulse, Stone Edge, Karate Chop

* * *

Clemont

I. Chespin Lv. 19

Gender: M

Ability: Overgrow

Current Move: Tackle, Vine Whip, Pin Missile

II. Bunnelby Lv. 22

Gender: M

Ability: Pickup, Cheek Pouch

Current Move: Mud Shot, Double Slap, Dig, Tackle

III. Luxio Lv. 33

Gender: F

Ability: Rivalry Intimidate

Current Move: Thunder Fang, Discharge, Swift

* * *

Bonnie

I. Dedenne Lv. 15

Gender: M

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Current Move: Thunder Shock, Nuzzle

* * *

Emmy

I. Charmander Lv. 13 (She did her training fos past 3 day )

Gender: F

Ability: Blaze

Current Move: Scratch, Ember, Smokescreen, Growl

* * *

Max

I. Squirtle Lv. 9 (He's did his training by himself for past 2 day )

Gender: M

Ability: Torrent

Current Move: Tackle, Bubble, Tail Whip

* * *

_**WE KNOW ASH CATCH GOOMY ON EPISODE 55, I'LL PROMISE TO YOU ALL. I WILL MAKE EPISODE 1.5 NEXT TIME, OKAY FAN READERS? , GOOD :) :D. PLEASE MAKE ME 10 REVIEWS FOR ME PLEASE AND THANK YOU, AND DON'T YOU WORRY EVERYONE CASSIE, ZAK AND WHEEZIE WELL BE HERE ON EPISODE 1 I'LL PROMISE TO ALL. ;)**_


	5. NEW SIX EPISODE IS COMING SOON

**EPISODE 7 BATTLING WITH PIKACHU AND PICHU!**

_**JAPAN: EPISODE 7 Who Want To Catch A Pikachu and Pichu!? **__**ピカチュウとピチューをキャッチするために誰がしたい**__**！**_

* * *

**EPISODE 8 CASSIE BIG UPSET PART 1!**

**JAPAN: EPISODE 8 Cassie's _Jealousy Part 1!? キャシーの嫉妬パート1！_**

* * *

**EPISODE 9 CASSIE BIG UPSET PART 2!  
**

**JAPAN: EPISODE 9 ****Cassie's _Jealousy Part 2!? キャシーの嫉妬パート2！_**

* * *

**EPISODE 10 THE FIRST BATTLE OF DRAGON GYM!**

**JAPAN: EPISODE 10 _Battle Of Dragon Leader Emmy Vs. Candy!_ _ドラゴンのリーダーバトル！エミー対。キャンディ！_**

* * *

**EPISODE 11 POWER OF MAGE STONE!**

**JAPAN: EPISODE 11 Mage Stone The Dragon Heart! _メイジストーンザ·ドラゴンハート！_**

* * *

**EPISODE 12 EXTREME POKEMON RACE!**

**JAPAN: EPISODE 12 _Run Quickly Along the Pokémon Ride! ポケモンライドでつっぱしれ！_**

* * *

**I'M SORRY ABOUT THAT YOU GUYS... I PUT ON NEW SIX EPISODE ON THEY SO TELL ME THAT THIS EPISODE... REVIEWS.**


	6. EPISODE 1 EMMY GOT A VERY FIRST POKEMON!

_**EPISODE 1 EMMY GOT A VERY FIRST POKEMON!**_

**_JAPAN: EPISODE 1 She Catch a Pocket Monster! Hitokage VS. Gomazou! ,彼女ポケットモンスターをキャッチ_****_! ヒトカゲ _****_VS. ゴマゾウ _****_!_**

* * *

**TODAYS OUR HEROES GOING TO DRAGON SCHOOL FOR MEET NEW DRAGON PAL, ASH HIS FRIEND MET NEW FRIEND EMMY, MAX, AND ORD. AND ASH FOURTH GYM BADGE.**

* * *

(EMMY) COME ON YOU GUY, OUR SCHOOL'S STARTED RIGHT NOW.

(ASH) SO WHERE IS SCHOOL, EMMY?

(EMMY) WE'RE ALMOST HERE.

(MAX) OKAY WE'RE HERE.

ASH, SERENA, CLEMONT, AND BONNIE SEEN THE BIG YELLOW SCHOOL AND ALL KIND OF DRAGON PAL

(BONNIE) WOW!

(SERENA) THIS IS COOL!

(CLEMONT) I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THIS BEFORE!

(ASH) SO AMAZING!

(PIKACHU) PIKA!

(DEDENNE) ENNE ENNE!

(MAX) LOOK LIKE PIKACHU AND DEDENNE SO SURPRISE, RIGHT ORD?

(ORD) THAT RIGHT, MAX.

(ASH) HEY EMMY, DOES DRAGON PALHAD POKEMON?

(EMMY) I DON'T KNOW ASH, BUT QUETZAL DO KNOW ABOUT POKEMON AND DRAGON.

(ASH/SERENA/CLEMONT/BONNIE) QUETZAL?

(MAX) HE'S OUR DRAGON TEACHER, YOU GUY ARE GOING TO REALLY LIKE HIM.

EMMY KNOCKING THE DOOR, THE DOOR OPENING, ASH, SERENA, CLEMONT, BONNIE, PIKACHU, AND DEDENNE SAW A YELLOW BIGGEST DRAGON WHO IS THE TEACHER AT THE SCHOOL IN THE SKY,ALSO QUETZAL TYPICALLY SPEAKS WITH A MEXICAN,ENGLISH OR ANY KIND OF LANGUAGES ACCENT

(QUETZAL) OH HOLA EMMY, MAX, ORD.

(EMMY/MAX/ORD) HOLA QUETZAL.

(ASH) HOLA?

(MAX) THAT MEAN SAY HELLO.

(EMMY) TEACHER, I WANT TO MEET ASH, PIKACHU, SERENA, CLEMONT, BONNIE, AND DEDENNE FROM KALOS. AND THIS IS QUETZAL, HE'S DRAGON OF LANGUAGES.

ASH AND HIS FRIEND BOUT THEY HEAD TO HELLO

(ASH, SERENA, CLEMONT, BONNIE,) ITS VERY NICE TO MET YOU.

(QUETZAL) THE PLEASURE IS MINE TO YOU ALL, PLEASE COME IN.

SO ASH AND HIS FRIEND ENTER TO QUETZAL SCHOOL LIKE A NEW HOMES, AS QUETZAL WAS CLOSE THE DOOR, TEAM ROCKET SPY ON THEM

(JESSIE) SO THE BRATS WENT THE SCHOOL TODAY, HUH?

(JAMES) BE TODAY IS SATURDAY.

(JESSIE) THAT DOESN'T MATTER JAMES, LET FIND OUT WHAT THOSE BRATS UP TO.

(MEOWTH) YEAH BUT...

(JESSIE/JAMES) BUT WHAT..?

(WOBBUFFET) WOBB WOBB.

(MEOWTH) DO YOU REMEMBER THOSE TWO KIDS?

(JESSIE/JAMES) TWO KIDS, WHO?

(MEOWTH) I'LL SHOW YOU, COME ON.

MEOWTH SHOW JESSIE AND JAMES WHAT HE TAKING ABOUT THOSE TWO THEY CLIMB UP TO THE SCHOOL WINDOW, THEIR LOOKED LITTLE BIT AT THE WINDOW THEIR SAW...

(JESSIE) SO IT THOSE TWO WHO WITH THE BRATS, RIGHT?

(MEOWTH) THAT'S RIGHT.

(JAMES) I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!, WHY ISN'T THOSE BRATS JOINED WITH THOSE TOW KIDS AND HIS BLUE DRAGON PAL ANYWAY?

(MEOWTH) I DON'T KNOW WHY JIMMY N., MAYBE THOSE KIDS HASN'T CATCH ONE POKEMON YET.

(JESSIE) YOUR RIGHT ABOUT THAT MEOWTH, IF THOSE KIDS CATCH POKEMON WE WOULD SWIPE IT .

(MEOWTH/JAMES) YEAH!

(WOBBUFFET) WOBB~

JESSIE CLOSE HIS WOBBUFFET MOUTH TO BE QUIET, TEAM ROCKET HAD A NEW TO DO TODAY

* * *

_**AN ADVENTURE IS BEGINNING SONG**_

_**(POKEMON THE SERIES XY)**_

(QUETZAL) I SEE, SO YOU ON YOUR WAY FOR GYM, RIGHT?

(ASH) RIGHT, I HAVE TO GET MY 4TH BADGE.

(EMMY) SO WHAT IS A BADGE FOR ASH?

(ASH) OH RIGHT, I HASN'T SHOW YOU YET BEFORE.

HE PUT HIS BACKPACK DOWN AND GET HIS BADGE CASE TO SHOW EMMY, MAX, ORD, AND QUETZAL, THEIR SEE THE CASE OF BADGES. ASH OPENING THE CASE THEY ARE THREE GYM BADGE

(MAX/ORD) WOW!

(EMMY) NOW THAT DEFINITELY COOL BADGE ASH,BUT WHAT KIND A BADGE ARE THEY ANYWAY?

(ASH) THE 1ST ONE IS THE BUG BADGE FROM VIOLA AT THE SANTALUNE CITY GYM, THW 2ND IS THE CLIFF BADGE FROM GRANT AT THE CYLLAGE CITY GYM, AND THE 3RD IS THE RUMBLE BADGE FROM KORRINA AT THE SHALOUR CITY GYM, IF YOU AND MAX WANTED TO GET ALL OF 8TH BADGE YOU TWO WILL BATTLE THE GYM LEADER 1ST.

(CLEMONT) HE'S RIGHT, GYM LEADER ARE REALLY STRONGEST THE CHALLENGES WILL BATTLE THE GYM LEADER...

(SERENA) IF THE TRAINER WIN...

(BONNIE) THE GYM LEADER WILL GIFT A TRAINER A BADGE.

(ORD) BUT TELL US ABOUT MORE POKEMON STAFF.

(QUETZAL) SI, WE NEED TO KNOW.

(ASH) OH EMMY, THEY ONE MORE LETTER FROM PROFESSOR.

HE GAVE EMMY A LETTER FOR PROFESSOR AND IT SAY

* * *

DEAR EMMY...

**I,LL WELCOME TO POKEMON WORLD!**

**HIS NAME AUGUSTINE SYCAMORE,**

**THE KALOS REGION'S VERY OWN POKEMON PROFESSOR.**

**THIS WORLDS OF OURS IS WIDELY INHABITED BY CREATURES KNOWN AS POKEMON!**

**THESE MYSTERIOUS CREATURES CAN BE FOUND IN EVERY CORNER OF OUR WORLD...**

**SOME RUN ACROSS THE PLAINS, OTHERS FLY THROUGH THE SKIES, AND OTHERS YET SWIM DEEP IN THE OCEANS...**

**WE LIVE TOGETHER WITH THESE POKEMON, LEANDING OURS STRENGTH TO ONE ANOTHER TO LIVE AND PROSPER.**

**EMMY! YOU ADVENTURE BEGINS NOW!**

**~ PROFESSOR**

* * *

(EMMY) I GUESS I'M READY FOR MY NEW ADVENTURE TODAYS, RIGHT MAX?

(MAX) YEAH!, I'M READY TOO EMMY!

(QUETZOL) BEFORE YOU TWO GOING TO YOUR ADVENTURES, I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU AND MAX A GIFT.

QUETZOL HAD TWO GIFT FROM EMMY AND MAX. HE GIVE THEM FOR THEIR JOURNEY, ONE FOR EMMY, AND ONE FOR MAX EACH, SO SHE WENT TO THE GIRLS BATHROOM TO CHANGE HER OLD CLOTH TO A NEW CLOTH AND HE WENT TO THE BOYS BATHROOM TO CHANGE HIS NEW CLOTH TOO. FIVE MIN LATER... EMMY LOOK UP TO THE MORRIE TO SEE A OUTFIT, SHE WEARING A RED KERCHIEF WITH A WHITE POKE BALL LOGO, AND SHE HAD ON A RED T-SHIRT WITH HER WHITE COAT, A SKY BLUE MEDIUM PANTS, A BROWN FANNY PACK AROUND ON HER BACK, AND A PAIR OF RED SNEAKERS

(EMMY) THIS IS COOL FOR MY OUTFIT IS CUTENESS WAIT UNTIL CASSIE SEE MY OUTFIT.

MEANWHILE AT THE BOYS BATHROOM MAX NEW LOOK IS COOL WHEN HE LOOK TO THE MORRIE WHAT A WEARING, IS A GREEN HATS WITH A WHITE POKEBALL LOGO ON IT, HE HAD A LIGHT BROWN FANNY PACK ON IT, AND A SHORT BROWN PANTS, A GREEN SHIRT WITH A COAT, AND ON MAX NECK HE HAS A GREEN NECKLACE ON HIM, AND A PAIR OF GREEN SNEAKERS

(MAX) MY NEW DAYS, IS READY TO BECOME A TRAINER!

(EMMY/MAX) THE JOURNEY'S BEGIN TODAY!

EMMY AND MAX OPENING THE BOY AND GIRLS BATHROOM DOOR AT THE SAME TIME. ASH, PIKACHU, SERENA, CLEMONT, BONNIE, DEDENNE, ORD, AND QUETZOL LOOKING AT EMMY AND MAX NEW OUTFIT AND THEY SAID...

(ASH) YOU'RE GOOD ON YOU EMMY, MAX.

(PIKACHU) PIKA!

(BONNIE) I LIKE YOUR HAT MAX, IS CUTE ON YOU.

(DEDENNE) DEDE!

MAX IS BLUFFING ON BONNIE

(MAX) REALLY!? WILL THANK BONNIE.

(ORD) YOU LOOKING GOOD, MAX.

(MAX) THANK ORD YOU'RE A REAL PAL.

(EMMY) ON SPEAKING OF PAL, I HAVE TO GO AND TELL CASSIE ABOUT THIS.

SHE RAN TO THE DOOR, WHEN SHE OPENING THE DOOR SHE BUMPING TO HER WITHOUT OF KNOW WHERE

(EMMY) OUCH, THAT HURT!

(?) I KNOW!

(EMMY) CASSIE!

(CASSIE) EMMY!

(EMMY) LONG TIME NO SEE, WE HAVE TO GO!

EMMY GRABBED CASSIE HAND TO RAN DOWNSTAIRS AND RAN TO THE FIELD ALL THE WAT BACK SCHOOL

(CASSIE) WHERE WE GOING, EMMY?

(EMMY) TO OUR JOURNEY, CASSIE!

* * *

_**(EMMY/CASSIE) WHO THAT POKEMON?  
**_

_**...**_

_**(EMMY/CASSIE) IT'S SWADDLE!**_

_**(SWADDLE) **__**SWADDLE!**_

* * *

(EMMY) HUFF... HUFF...

(CASSIE) HUFF... WHY... HUFF... EMMY...HUFF...WHY WE RUNNING FOR?

(EMMY) WHY!?. I TELL YOU WHY, CASSIE.

(CASSIE) TELL ME ABOUT WHAT?

SHE TOOK OUT HER POCKET AN GET HER POKEBALL

(CASSIE) WHAT'S THAT?

(EMMY) THIS IS A POKE BALL.

(CASSIE) POKE BALL?

(EMMY) TRAINER'S USED FOR CATCHING AND STORING POKEMON, WATCH THIS CASSIE, CHARMANDER I CHOSE YOU!

SHE THROWING A POKE BALL TO SUMMONED CHARMANDER

(CASSIE) AHHH!

(EMMY) IT'S OKAY CASSIE, [SHE HOLD CHARMANDER TO HER ARM] THIS IS CHARMANDER MY NEW PARTNER, SAY HI.

(CHARMANDER) CHAR.

(CASSIE) HELLO.

(EMMY) I HAVE THIS CHARMANDER TODAY CASSIE, IF I HAD MORE KIND OF POKEMON, I'LL MAKING NEW FRIENDS!

(CASSIE) POKEMON? WHAT'S THAT?

(EMMY) OH THAT RIGHT, I HAVE TO TELL YOU ABOUT POKEMON CASSIE.

...

(CASSIE) THAT'S SOME STORY EMMY, SO CHARMANDER IS A POKEMON?

(EMMY) THAT RIGHT.

(CASSIE) MAY I PET HER?

(EMMY) OF COURSE CASSIE.

CASSIE PETTING CHARMANDER HEAD

(CASSIE) WOW!, YOU'RE WARM CHARMANDER!

(CHARMANDER) CHARMANDER. [HAPPY]

(EMMY) YOU SEE CASSIE, POKEMON LIKE PETS RIGHT?, AND PEOPLE TO TRUST THEM MORE.

(CASSIE) MAYBE YOU'RE RIGHT, EMMY.

(EMMY) YEAH. [GIGGLES]

CHARMANDER STARTED TO GET HUNGRY

(EMMY) OH MY,YOU'RE HUNGRY AREN'T YOU?

SHE PULL OUT HER FANNY PACK FOR CHARMANDER FOOD'S AND HER SANDWICHES TOO

(EMMY) HERE YOU GO CHARMANDER. {SHE GIVE HER A POKEMON FOOD}

(CHARMANDER) CHARMANDER CHAR! [HAPPY]

(CASSIE) I'M WONDERING THAT POKEMON FOOD TASTE HUMAN,RIGHT?

CASSIE TAKE ONE POKEMON FOOD AND THINK IT FOR HUMAN OR DRAGON

(EMMY) SO HOW WAS IT, CASSIE?

SHE SPIT IT OUT OF POKEMON FOOD

(CASSIE) IT'S NASTY!

(EMMY) NASTY, LET ME TRY ONE.

EMMY EAT ONE POKEMON FOOD AND SHE FOLLOWS IT

(CASSIE) SO..?

(EMMY) ITS TASTE LIKE FIRE, AND DEFINITELY NASTY!

(CASSIE) WELL... I GUESS POKEMON FOOD NOT FOR HUMAN AND DRAGON. [GIGGLES]

(EMMY) YOU'RE RIGHTS CASSIE, WELL I HAVE MY SAND~...

HER SANDWICHES IS DISAPPEARED

(EMMY) MY SANDWICHES IS GONE!

(CASSIE) BUT WHO HAVE IT?

EMMY AND CASSIE TURNED AROUND HEAD LOOK DOWN AT A SMALL, BLUE ELEPHANT-LIKE POKEMON. IT HAS LARGE, FLOPPY EARS,WHICH IT USES AS FANS TO COOL ITSELF, IT HAS TWO RED PADS ON EACH OF ITS BIG EARS AND ANOTHER ON THE BRIDGE OF ITS TRUNK. EACH OF ITS FOUR SHORT LEGS HAS A SINGLE NAIL ON THE FOOT

(CASSIE) WHAT IS THAT!?

(EMMY) ITS LOOK LIKE A POKEMON!

(CASSIE) SO THIS POKEMON ATE YOUR SANDWICHES, RIGHT?

(EMMY) YOU'RE RIGHT, IF THAT POKEMON IS NEW MAYBE DEXTER TELL ME ABOUT THIS. [ SHE PULL OUT HER POKEDEX ]

(POKEDEX) PHANPY, THE LONG NOSE POKEMON. PHANPY USES ITS POWERFUL SNOUT TO EXPRESS AFFECTION. NOT REALIZING ITS STRENGTH CAN SEND YOU FLYING.

(PHANPY) PHANPY PHAN PHAN! [HAPPY]

(CASSIE) THIS POKEMON IS A PHANPY?

(EMMY) IT IS! THIS OF POKEMON IS SOOO CUTE, LOOKING HER FLOPPY EARS IS DEFINITELY OF ADORABLE. [SHE SMILED AT PHANPY] MAYBE I'LL GOING TO CATCH. [SHE WHICH OUT TO HER FANNY PACK AND GET A POKEBALL]

(CASSIE) YOU GOING TO CATCH IT?

(EMMY) WHY YES CASSIE, YES I AM! PHANPY YOU GOING TO BE MY NEW POKEMON, HERE I GO! [SHE THROW OF POKEBALL AT PHANPY]

(EMMY) I DID IT!

(CASSIE) BUT EMMY LOOK.

THE POKEBALL WIGGLIES

(CASSIE) HEY EMMY, HOW COME YOUR POKEBALL IS MOVING LIKE THAT?

(EMMY) I DON'T KNOW.

THE POKEBALL POP OUT AND PHANPY IS FREE

(EMMY) OH NO, I BLEW IT. BE HOW COULD I CATCH IT RIGHT? [ SHE PULL OUT HER POKEDEX ]

(POKEDEX) TO CAPTURE A POKEMON, YOU USUALLY HAVE YOUR OWN POKEMON BATTLE WITH THE OTHER.

(EMMY) NOW HE TELLS ME.

(CASSIE) IF THE POKEDEX SAY TO BATTLE WITH THE OTHER POKEMON, MAYBE YOUR CHARMANDER WILL BATTLE IT.

(EMMY) YEAH, CHARMANDER LETS...HUH?

PHANPY GONE

(EMMY) SHE GONE!

(CASSIE) WE BETTER FIND HER.

(EMMY) RIGHT, CHARMANDER LETS GO!

(CHARMANDER) CHAR!

(CASSIE) WAIT FOR ME YOU GUY!

EMMY, CHARMANDER, AND CASSIE GOING TO FIND PHANPY AT THE WOODS

(EMMY) HEEEEY! PHANPY WHERE ARE YOU!?

(CHARMANDER) CHARMANDER!

(CASSIE) C'MON ON OUT PHANPY.

(EMMY) OH MAN WE'LL NEVER FIND HER, THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I'LL WANTED THAT PHANPY.

(CASSIE) DON'T WORRY EMMY, WE'LL FIND HER.

(CHARMANDER) CHARMANDER CHAR.

(EMMY) YEAH.

EMMY AND CASSIE LOOK DOWN AT THE BUSH IS MOVE ITS SOMETHING IN SAID THAT BUSH IS PHANPY

(PHANPY) PHANPY PHAN.

(CASSIE) IT'S PHANPY!

(EMMY) PHANPY I LOOK EVERYWHERE FOR YOU, WHAT HAPPENED?

(PHANPY) PHANPY PHANPY PHAN!

(EMMY) ARE YOU SAY SOMEBODY IS TROUBLE?

(PHANPY) PHANPY! {YES}

(EMMY) SHOW US THE WAYS!

EMMY, CASSIE, AND CHARMANDER FOLLOW PHANPY TO FIND OUT WHAT GOING ON

(CASSIE) OH MY GOSH! WHAT HAPPEN TO THE APPLE TREE?

(EMMY) I THINK SOMEONE CUT THE TREE DOWN, SO THAT EXPLAINS WHY YOU ATE MY SANDWICH, RIGHT?

(PHANPY) PHANPY! {YES}

(CHARMANDER) CHARMANDER CHAR CHAR!

(CASSIE) HEY EMMY CHARMANDER FIND SOMETHING!

(EMMY) IT'S LOOK LIKE A FOOTPRINT. AND I BET ITS THEM.

(CASSIE) WE BETTER FIND THEM AND FAST.

AN SO EMMY, CASSIE, CHARMANDER, PHANPY TO FIND OUT WHAT

_**MEANWHILE...**_

(JESSIE/JAMES/MEOWTH) "_ONE LITTLE APPLE IN THE BAG,TWO LITTLE APPLE TO GO,THREE LITTLE APPLE,FOUR LITTLE APPLE,THAT MADE FIVE APPLE!"_

(WOBBUFFET) WOBB WOBBUFFET!

(JAMES) I'M LOVIN' IT APPLE PICKING!

(MEOWTH) I'M LOVIN' IT MY NINE LIFE!

(JESSIE) AND I'M LOVIN' IT EATING MY RED SHINY APPLE!

(EMMY) AND I LOVIN' IT TO DROP IT!

JESSIE, JAMES, MEOWTH LOOKED TO THE RIGHT

(JESSIE/JAMES/MEOWTH) THE NEW BRATS!

(EMMY)I KNEW IT WAS YOU GUYS ALL ALONG!

(CASSIE) YEAH, AND WHO EXACTLY ARE YOU GUYS ANYWAY?

* * *

_** TEAM ROCKET MOTTOS JAPAN  
**_

(JESSIE) _**IF YOU SAY "****WHO EXACTLY ARE YOU GUYS ANYWAY?"**_

(JAMES) _**THE ANSWER WE GIVE WILL BE THE COMPASSION!**_

(JESSIE) _**TO PROTECT THE WORLD FROM DEVASTATION!**_

(JAMES)_** TO PROTECT THE WORLD'S PEACE!**_

(JESSIE) _**WE PENETRATE THE EVIL OF "TRUTH" AND "LOVE"!**_

(JAMES) **_THE LOVELY, CHARMY VILLAINS!_**

(JESSIE) **_JESSIE!_**

(JAMES) _**JAMES!**_

(JESSIE) **FLYING**_** ACROSS THE GALAXY, THE PAIR FROM THE TEAM ROCKET!**_

_(JAMES) **WHITE HOLE, A WHITE TOMORROW AWAITS US**_

_(MEOWTH) **MEOWTH THAT'S RIGHT!**_

(WOBBUFFET)_** WOBBUFFET!**_

* * *

(CASSIE) TEAM ROCKET?

(EMMY) THEY'RE BAD GUYS WHO STEAL POKEMON FROM PEOPLE! AND SPEAKING OF MOTTO, HOW COME YOUR MOTTO LOOK DIFFERENT BEFORE ON EPISODE THREE ANYWAY?

(JESSIE) WE'RE USING OUR OLD MOTTO TO THE NEW MOTTO TODAY.

(JAMES) WE USING FOR THE POWER OF MOTTO FOR TEAM ROCKET.

(MEOWTH) AND WE HAVING A APPLE PIE.

(CASSIE) SO THAT EXPLAINS WHY SO YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CUT DOWN THE TREE IN THE FIRST PLACE.

(JESSIE/JAMES/MEOWTH) THAT'S RIGHT!

(JESSIE) AND WE COULD TO SELL ALL OF APPLE.

(JAMES) HEY WAIT A SEC?!

(JESSIE) WHAT IS IT JAMES?

(JAMES) WHERE THE BRAT BOY AND HIS FRIEND AND PIKACHU?

(MEOWTH) YEAH, AND THE NEW LITTLE BRAT BOY AND HIS BLUE DRAGON TOO?

(EMMY) YOU MEAN ASH AND THEY OTHER, THEY NOT HERE. ITS ONLY ME, CASSIE, CHARMANDER, AND PHANPY.

(JESSIE) I SEE, SO THIS PINK DRAGON NAME'S CASSIE?.

(MEOWTH) MAYBE WE COULD CATCH THIS PINK DRAGON FRIEND AND GIVE IT TO OUR BOSS.

(WOBBUFFET) WOBB!

(CASSIE) GASH!

(EMMY) YOU'LL NOT GETTING CASSIE!, STAY BACK ALRIGHT?

(CASSIE) OKAY. [SHE MOVE BACK]

(JESSIE) WELL WELL, THE BRAT GIRLS WANT TO FIGHT ALL BY HERSELF.

(JAMES) THE BRAT GIRL WON'T WIN.

(EMMY) OH YEAH, I PROVE IT!

(JESSIE) PROVE THIS, GO PUMPKABOO! [HER PUMPKABOO LEAPS INTO THE BATTLE]

(PUMPKABOO) PUMPKABOO!

(JAMES) OK INKAY YOU TOO! [HE THROW UP TO THE AIR]

(INKAY) INKAY!

(EMMY) CHARMANDER GO! [SHE READY FOR THE BATTLE]

(CHARMANDER) CHAR-MAN!

(PHANPY) PHANPY PHANPY! [SHE WANT TO BATTLE TOO]

(EMMY) PHANPY YOU WANT A BATTLE TOO WITH ME AND CHARMANDER?

(PHANPY) PHAN! {YES!}

(EMMY) AS THAT SO, CHARMANDER USE EMBER!, AND PHANPY USE ROLLOUT!

EMMY COMMANDED AS CHARMANDER EMBER ATTACK AT PUMPKABOO, AND PHANPY ROLLOUT ATTACK DIRECTLY AT INKAY

(JESSIE) AH, PUMPKABOO! NOW YOU'VE DONE IT! SHADOW BALL NOW!

(JAMES) USE PSYBEAM!

JESSIE/JAMES COMMANDED AS CHARMANDER GOT HIT AT SHADOW BALL, PHANPY DIDN'T GOT HIT AT PSYBEAM SHE DODGE IT FROM IT

(EMMY) CHARMANDER, ARE YOU OKAY?

(CHARMANDER) CHAR!

(EMMY) OK! USE EMBER AGAIN AND PHANPY USE TAKE DOWN!

EMMY COMMANDED AS EMBER ATTACK AT PUMPKABOO FELL DOWN, AND PHANPY TAKE DOWN AT INKAY IS DIRECTLY HIT.

(EMMY) LET IT GO YOU GUYS KEEP IT UP!

(CASSIE) GO EMMY GO!

(JAMES) WE'RE NOT FIR YET! TACKLE ATTACK ON CHARMANDER!

JAMES COMMANDED AS TACKLING ATTACK ON CHARMANDER GOT HIT ON TACKLE

(JESSIE) USE DARK PULE NOW!

JESSIE COMMANDED AS CHARMANDER GOT HIT SECOND TIME OF DARK PULE

(EMMY) CHARMANDER HANG IN HERE! USE SCRATCH!

EMMY COMMANDED AS CHARMANDER CHARGES TOWARDS INKAY

(JAMES) NOT TODAY, INKAY FOUL PLAY!

JAMES COMMANDED AS INKAY OS GAVE CHARMANDER TALS HER ON THE GROUND ITS TALK A AMOST DAMAGED

(JAMES) THAT MY INKAY!

(JESSIE) HONEY USE SHADOW BALL!

(EMMY) NO YOU DON'T! [SHE PUSH PUMPKABOO AWAY FROM CHARMANDER]

(CESSIE) EMMY NO!

EMMY RAN TO GET CHARMANDER OUT OF THE FIELD

(EMMY) CHARMANDER NO! ARE YOU OKAY!?, PLEASE! [SHE START TO SAD] I... CAN'T...DO..THIS ANYMORE. I MESS UP,FOR THE FIRST I'M FAIL, MY POKEMON, MY CHARMANDER, MY FRIENDS, AND CASSIE. THIS ISN'T FAIR! I WANT TO BE COME A POKEMON DRAGON QUAD... BUT FOR THIS I'LL REALLY FAIL... I'M SORRY I'M REALLY SORRY CHARMANDER!

PHANPY AND CASSIE SAW EMMY SADNESS WHEN SHE TALKING ABOUT HER LIFE BE COME A POKEMON DRAGON QUAD. BUT PHANPY WANTED TO HELP HER OUT

(PHANPY) PHAN...

(CASSIE) EMMY...

(JESSIE) LISTEN BRAT GIRL!, HOW DARE YOU MASS MY PUMPKABOO LIKE THAT!?

(PUMPKABOO) PUMPKA!

(JESSIE) IF SHE LIKE THAT GAME AND WE'LL GIVE SOME A LITTLE BIT GAME, PUMPKABOO TEACH HER A LESSON WITH LEECH SEED, RIGHT NOW!

JESSIE REALLY MAD COMMANDED AS PUMPKABOO GET CLOSER AT EMMY AND CHARMANDER TO STAEL THEIR ENERGY. EMMY HOLD CHARMANDER VERY TRYING TO PROTECT HER

(EMMY) DON'T WORRY CHARMANDER I''LL PROTECT YOU, NO MATTER WHAT!

(CHARMANDER) CHARMAN...DER. {EMMY.}

(EMMY) DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT, ITS PUMPKABOO STEAL OUR ENERGY, I DON'T CASE.

HER FLAME ON THE TIP OF ITS TAIL ITS POWERFUL, AND NOW CHARMANDER WILL PROTECT EMMY, HER BLUE EYE TURN INTO RED FLAME

(EMMY) CHARMANDER?, YOUR TAIL ITS GOING POWERFUL, WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU? [SHE PUT OUT HER POKEDEX]

(POKEDEX) CHARMANDER'S SPECIAL ATTACK, RAGE. IT GAINS MORE POWER THE MORE IT IS ATTACKED. IT WILL CONTINUE TO FIGHT UNTIL ITS OPPONENT FALLS.

CHARMANDER'S CONCENTRATE HER SPECIAL POWER,HER POWERFUL RANGED OF FLAMETHROWER AT PUMPKABOO AWAY FROM EMMY

(JESSIE) NOOOOOOOO, PUMPKABOO!

(EMMY) NO WAY, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU LEARN THAT MOVE CHARMANDER, THANK YOU FOR PROTECT ME!

(CHARMANDER) CHAR! {YOU'ER WELCOME!}

(CASSIE) THAT INCREDIBLE!

(PHANPY) PHANPY! {NICE POWER!}

(JESSIE) I DON'T CARE THAT POKEMON LEARN THAT MOVE ANYWAY, IS TIME THE BART GIRLS PAY BACK, DARK PULE!

(JAMES) PSYBEAM NOW!

JESSIE/JAMES COMMANDED AS TOGETHER ATTACK AT EMMY AND CHARMANDER, NOT FOR LONG PHANPY CAME TO THE RECUSE WITH ROLLOUT ATTACK AT PUMPKABOO AND INKAY

(EMMY) PHANPY, THANK YOU! NOW THE TIME TO BET THEM FOR SURE, CHARMANDER USE FLAMETHROWER AND PHANPY USE HIDDEN POWER!

EMMY COMMANDED AS CHARMANDER AND PHANPY COMBO ATTACK TO SENT INKAY, PUMPKABOO, AND TEAM ROCKET BLASTING OFF

(JESSIE) NO FAIR!

(MEOWTH) WE'RE BLASTING OFF...

(JAMES) ..OF AGAIN!

(WOBBUFFET) WOBBUFFET!

...

(CASSIE) YOU DID IT EMMY!

(EMMY) THANK CASSIE, AND THANK YOU TO CHARMANDER AND PHANPY.

(CHARMANDER) CHARMANDER! {YOU'RE WELCOME!}

(PHANPY) PHANPY! {NO PROBLEM!}

(CASSIE) WHERE ARE WE GOING TO DO ALL THESE APPLES, EMMY?

(EMMY) I GOT A BETTER IDEA.

_**2 HOUR LATER... AT THE DRAGON SCHOOL..**_

(MAX) I WANDER HOW LONGER WHEN EMMY AND CASSIE SO LONG ANYWAY?

(SQUIRTLE) SQUIRTLE SQUIR. {I DON'T KNOW MAX.}

(BONNIE) DON'T YOU WORRY MAX, EMMY AND HER PINK DRAGON FRIEND WELL COME BACK, SOON.

(DEDENNE) DENNE!

(MAX) YOU'RE RIGHT BONNIE, AND YOU MEAN CASSIE?

(BONNIE) RIGHT! AND SHE IS...?

(MAX) THE DRAGON OF LOVE.

(BONNIE) RIGHT AGAIN.

(ORD) YOU MUST TO LEARN, BONNIE. [HE STARTED TO LAUGH,MAX LAUGH LONG WITH ORD.]

(BONNIE) [LAUGH] YOU'RE RIGHT ORD, I'LL HAVE TO LEARN!

(?) WE'RE BACK!

(?) CAN YOU STOP THAT!

EVERYBODY LOOK UP, THEY SEE EMMY,CASSIE, ZAK, AND WHEEZIE, WITH A HOLD OF APPLE ALONG WITH THEM

(BONNIE) SHES BACK!

(MAX) AND SO ZAK AND WHEEZIE TOO!

(EMMY) WE'RE SORRY ABOUT THAT YOU GUYS, WE'RE LATE.

(CASSIE) WE HAVE A LOT OF APPLE FROM YOU GUYS.

(EMMY) SPEAKING OF APPLE, CASSIE, ZAK, AND WHEEZIE THIS IS ASH, PIKACHU, SERENA , CLEMONT, BONNIE, AND DEDENNE FROM KALO, ASH AND PIKACHU FROM KANTO. THIS IS CASSIE, ZAK AND WHEEZIE SAY HI.

(CASSIE) HELLO EVERYBODY.

(ZAK) HI THERE.

(WHEEZIE) ~_I LOVE IT_~

FOR NOW CASSIE, ZAK AND WHEEZIE WE'LL JOIN THEM FOR A NEW ADVENTUER TOGETHER

(EMMY) OH YEAH, YOU GUYS, I WANT TO MEET MY NEW POKEMON PHANPY.

(PHANPY) PHANPY. {HELLO FRIENDS.}

(PIKACHU) PIKA. {HELLO PHANPY.}

(DEDENNE) DEDENNE. {HELLO NEW FRIEND.}

(SQUIRTLE) SQUIRTLE. {NICE TO MEET YOU.}

PHANPY IS VERY HAPPY TO MEET EVERYONE

(ASH) HMM~ HEY EMMY?

(EMMY) YEAH ASH.

(ASH) DID YOU CATCH THIS PHANPY?

(PIKACHU) PIKA.

(EMMY) YOU KNOW WHAT? I FOR GOT ABOUT THAT!

(SERENA) SO HOW ABOUT A BATTLE.

(EMMY) YEAH! PHANPY WELL YOU BATTLE WITH ME AND CHARMANDER?

(PHANPY) PHANPY. {WELL I DON'T KNOW.}

(CHARMANDER) CHARMANDER CHAR CHARMAN. { C'MON PHANPY, EMMY REALLY WANT TO CATCHES YOU AND SHE WELL JOIN YOU AND EVERYONE, SO PLEASE PHANPY.}

(PHANPY) PHANPY PHAN! {OKAY I'M IN!}

(EMMY) SO WHICH MEAN YOU WANT TO COME WITH ME?

(PHANPY) PHAN! {YES!}

SHE WENTED FOR LONG TIME TO CAPTIVE PHANPY TODAY, THIS IS THE TIME FOR TO DO HER BEST TO BECOME A POKEMON DRAGON SQUAD, ASH, SERENA, CLEMONT, BONNIE, MAX, ORD, CASSIE, ZAK, AND WHEEZIE WILL CHEER EMMY ON

(EMMY) WHEN YOU'RE NOT, YOU DEFINITELY MY FOR KEEP!

(PHANPY) PHANPY! {I'M READY!}

(EMMY) CHARMANDER USE GROWL!

EMMY COMMANDED AS CHARMANDER SCREECHES NOT ONLY DECREASING PHANPY'S ATTACK BUT GAINING ITS ATTENTION. ONCE THE PHANPY SEE THEM IT RUSHES IN TO TAKE DOWN

(EMMY) DODGE IT, AND USE SCRATCH!

EMMY COMMANDED AS CHARMANDER SIDE-STEPPED AND SLASH PHANPY'S FACE ITS BECAUSE IT'S NOT ENOUGH OF THE ATTACK, NOW PHANPY USE ROLL OUT ITS USED CURLS ITSELF INTO A BALL AND ROLLS TOWARD OPPONENT WITH INCREDIBLE SPEED AND POWER AND SHE HIT CHARMANDER A LOT OF DAMAGE

(EMMY) CHARMANDER, HANG IN THERE! I DON'T GET IT, HOW PHANPY ROLLOUT ACTTACK HAVE STRONGER AGAINST A FIRE TYPE FOR?

(CLEMONT) ITS BECAUSE SHE'S A GROUND TYPE IT'S SUPER AGAINST FIRE TYPE.

(SERENA) YOU HAVE TO FIND OUT IN A ANOTHER WAY TO BET PHANPY EMMY.

(MAX) DON'T WORRY, SHE WELL FIGURE IT OUT SOON, RIGHT ASH?

(ASH) I DEFINITELY AGREE WITH YOU MAX, YOUR SISTER WELL WIN FOR SURE.

(PIKACHU) PIKACHU.

(EMMY) USE FLAMETHROWER NOW!

EMMY COMMANDED AS CHARMANDER FLAMETHROWER ATTACK, SO PHANPY USE DEFENSE CURL ITSELF INTO A BALL AND BECOMES OUTLINED IN YELLOW, PROTECTING IT FROM ATTACKS

(EMMY) ITS NOT EFFECTIVE ANYTHING ELSE, BUT HOW DO I DEFEAT HER WITHOUT DEFENSE CURL? Mmmm THAT ITS! USE YOUR FLAMETHROWER AND DON'T STOP I HAVE A PLAN KEEP IT UP!

(CASSIE) EMMY! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? YOU KNOW PHANPY WILL WIN WHEN CHARMANDER FLAMETHROWER ISN'T WORKING AGAINST OVER GROUND TYPE!

(EMMY) THAT'S RIGHT CASSIE! THAT'S THE PLAN WHAT I NEED!

CHARMANDER FLAMETHROWER WORLD TRYING TO KEEP THE FLAME GOING AND GOING BUT PHANPY DEFENSE CURL STARTED ON THE FILED, CHARMANDER STOP USING FLAMETHROWER

(EMMY) NOW USE SCRATCH!

EMMY COMMANDED AS CHARMANDER SIDE-STEPPED AND SLASH PHANPY'S DEFENSE CURL WITH FIVE TIME, NOW PHANPY IS READY IN BATTLE AND NOW SHE USING TAKE DOWN ATTACK PHANPY CHARGES AT THE OPPONENT AT A VERY HIGH SPEED,THEN SLAMS AT CHARMANDER

(EMMY) ARE YOU OKAY, CHARMANDER?

(MAX) EMMY! YOU HAVE TO CATCH IT WITH A POKEBALL RIGHT NOW!

(CASSIE) AND HURRY!

(EMMY) O.K! [SHE PUT OUT HER POKEBALL]

PHANPY USE TAKE DOWN AGAIN AT CHARMANDER, EMMY SAW PHANPY BODY IT BURN IS TAKE A LITTLE BIT DAMAGE, BUT NOW EMMY IS READY TO DO IT

(EMMY) NOW! POKEBALL, LET'S GO! [SHE THROW THE POKEBALL AT PHANPY]

POKEBALL WIGGLIES _ A _FEW SECONDS WAIT, THE PHANPY IS CAPTURED

(ASH, PIKACHU, SERENA, CLEMONT, BONNIE, DEDENNE, MAX, SQUIRTLE, ORD, CASSIE, ZAK, AND WHEEZIE) SHE DID IT!

(EMMY) I did it, I DID IT! FOR MY NEW FUTURE AND MY NEW FRIENDS I GOT MY VERY FIRST POKEMON IS PHANPY!

(CHARMANDER) CHARMANDER CHAR!

(EMMY) CHARMANDER YOU'ER THE BEST, THAN YOU!

(CHARMANDER) CHAR!

(MAX) EMMY YOU DID IT!

(CASSIE) CONGRATULATION!

(ASH) YOUR MOM IS READY PROUD OF YOU!

(SERENA) YOU HAVE A FIRST POKEMON, LIKE I DID.

(ORD) I'M SO HAPPY, AND NOW I'LL GIVE YOU A BIG HUG! [HE GRAD EMMY AND CHARMANDER A HUG]

(EMMY) TH... THANK ORD!

(CHARMANDER) CHAR... MAN...DER.

(BONNIE) O.K ORD, I THINK YOU HAVE ENOUGH OF HUGGING TODAY.

(ORD) OH RIGHT, I'M SORRY YOU GUYS. [HE PUT EMMY AND CHARMANDER DOWN IN THE GROUND]

(EMMY) IT'S OH OKAY.

(QUETZAL) EXCUSE ME, EMMY.

(EMMY) YES, QUETZAL?

(QUETZAL) MAY A HOLD YOUR POKEBALL?

(EMMY) OKAY, CHARMANDER RETURN NOW YOU DID GOOD TODAY, TAKE A GOOD REST. [SHE REPORT CHARMANDER IN TO A POKEBALL] HERE YOU GO QUETZAL.

(QUETZAL) WELCOME! [HE'S USING HIS MAGIC TO RECOVER HER TWO POKEBALL] HERE YOU GO EMMY YOUR POKEMON IS FULL RECOVER.

(EMMY) THANK YOU QUETZAL! CHARMANDER AND PHANPY I CHOOSE YOU! [SHE THREW TWO POKEBALL]

(EMMY) PHANPY, CHARMANDER LET'S DO THIS TOGETHER AS A FAMILY!

(CHARMANDER) CHARMANDER!

(PHANPY) PHANPY!

(EMMY) HEY GUYS! WELL YOU HELP ME AND MY POKEMON TO BECOME A POKEMON DRAGON QUAD?

ALL OF HER FRIEND ARE AGREED WE'LL HELP EMMY BECOME A POKEMON DRAGON QUAD

(EMMY) THANK YOU GUYS!

AN NOW EVERYBODY ARE READY TO DO THIS A NEW ADVENTURE TODAY

{**_NEXT EPISODE OF DRAON TALES THE_ SERIES XY**}

* * *

**I'M SORRY EVERYONE ITS BEEN 2 MOUTH. BUT NOW I.M DONE FOR A STORY**

**SO TELL ABOUT THIS STORY... MAKE ME FIVE REVIEWS**

* * *

Ash

I. Pikachu Lv 48

Gender: M

Ability: Static

Current Move: Electro Ball, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Iron Tail

II. Frogadier Lv. 26

Gender: M

Ability: Torrent

Current Move: Bubble, Water Pulse, Double Team, Cut

III. Fletchinder Lv. 24

Gender: F

Ability: Flame Body

Current Move: Peck, Flame Charge, Razor Wind, Steel Wing

IV. Hawlucha Lv. 31

Gender: M

Ability: Limber

Current Move: Karate Chop, Flying Press, Hi Jump Kick

* * *

Serena

I. Fennekin Lv.20

Genwder: F

Ability: Blaze

Current Move: Scratch, Flamethrower, Hidden Power

II. Pancham Lv. 24

Gender: M

Ability: Iron Fist, Mold Breaker

Current Move: Dark Pulse, Stone Edge, Karate Chop

* * *

Clemont

I. Chespin Lv. 19

Gender: M

Ability: Overgrow

Current Move: Tackle, Vine Whip, Pin Missile

II. Bunnelby Lv. 22

Gender: M

Ability: Pickup, Cheek Pouch

Current Move: Mud Shot, Double Slap, Dig, Tackle

III. Luxio Lv. 33

Gender: F

Ability: Rivalry Intimidate

Current Move: Thunder Fang, Discharge, Swift

* * *

Bonnie

I. Dedenne Lv. 15

Gender: M

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Current Move: Thunder Shock, Nuzzle

* * *

Emmy

I. Charmander Lv. 15 (Lv up)

Gender: F

Ability: Blaze

Current Move: Scratch, Flamethrower, Smokescreen, Growl

II. Phanpy Lv. 14

Gender: F

Ability: Pickup

Current Move: Defense Curl, Rollout, Take Down, Growl

* * *

Max

I. Squirtle Lv. 9

Gender: M

Ability: Torrent

Current Move: Tackle, Bubble, Tail Whip


	7. NEW SIX EPISODE

**EPISODE 13 MAX FIRST DATE!**

**JAPAN: Episode 13 ****_Max And Eureka First Date, The Present Of Tree Star! _****_マックスとユーレカまず日、ツリースターの現在_****_!_**

* * *

**EPISODE 14 GUESS WHO BACK!**

**JAPAN: Episode 14** _**Welcome Home, Enrique! **__**ホーム、エンリケをバックようこそ！**_

* * *

**EPISODE 15 LITTLE SISTER FIGHTING!**

**JAPAN: Episode 15 ****_Fighting Of Max, _**_**Eureka Vs. Wendy! **__**マックスのうちファイティング、ユーレカ**__**Vs.**__**ウェンディ！**_

* * *

**EPISODE 16 THE DRAGON OF HEROES!**

**JAPAN: Episode 16 _Satoshi Meet Peter The Dragon Of Heroes! 英雄聡ミートピーターザ·ドラゴン！_**

* * *

**EPISODE 17 TONIGHT OF COMEDY!**

**JAPAN: Episode 17 _The Comedy Show Tonight With_**_** Perap! コメディショー今夜****とともにペラップ!**_

* * *

**EPISODE 18 DUES AND DON'TS REMADE**

**JAPAN: Episode 18 _Team Rocket and Delibird Remade! ロケットだんとデリバードリメイク!_**

* * *

**_I PUT NEW SIX EPISODE OF DRAGON TALES THE SERIES XY, AND THE ENTIQUE'S BACK IN THE SHOW WITH HIS SISTER NAME'S WENDY, SHE NEW TEAM OF KALOS. SO FAVORITES, REVIEW! XD  
_**


	8. EPISODE 2 MAX AND ORD FIST MISSION!

**_EPISODE 2 MAX A. ORD FIRST MISSION!_**

**_JAPAN: EPISODE 2 In order to find that _****__Ashire water herb_ and Nyoromo_**!**_そのアシレ水草とニョロモを見つけるために!_**

* * *

**_OUR HEROES HAVING A LUNCH TIME WITH HIS NEW FRIENDS AND LOOK OF ALL OF APPLE PIE_**

* * *

(ASH) LOOKING AT IT ALL OF APPLE PIE.

(PIKACHU) PIKA!

(MAX) WELL ASH,ITS ANYTHING WAY BETTER EATING PIE IT'S ORD.

(ORD) OH COME ON MAX, I EAT A LOT OF TIME.

(MAX) YEAH, LIKE EATING A LOT OF APPLE YESTERDAY.

(ORD) THAT'S TRUE.

(BONNIE) HEY, WHERE'S EMMY AND CASSIE?

(SERENA) WELL EMMY AND CASSIE WENT SOMEWHERE TODAY, I'LL BET EMMY CATCHING NEW POKEMON.

(FENNEKIN) FENNEKIN.

(PANCHUM) PANCHUM PAN.

(MAX) MAYBE ME AND ORD WE'LL FIND THEM, RIGHT ORD?

(ORD) RIGHT.

(MAX) WE'LL BE BACK.

SO MAX AND ORD SEARCHING FOR EMMY AND CASSIE IN THE FOREST, LATER THAT 10 MINUTE, EMMY AND CASSIE SAW A BLUE, BIPEDAL POKEMON WITH RUDIMENTARY HANDS AND FEET. IT HAS BEADY RED EYES AND A MASSIVE RED FLOWER GROWING GROWING FROM ITS HEAD. THE ROUNDED PETALS OF THE FLOWER ARE RED AND COVERED WITH WHITE SPOTS. ITS HAS FEWER, BUT LARGER, SPOTS ON ITS PETALS.

(EMMY) WOW, I'LL NEVER SEE THAT POKEMON BEFORE.

(CASSIE) BUT, WHAT KIND POKEMON IS IT?

(EMMY) I DON'T KNOW.

EMMY GET HER POKEDEX, AND THAN MAX AND ORD FIND EMMY AND CASSIE, MAX RAN AN HE TRIP BY A ROCK, HE KNOCKING OVER BY EMMY AND CASSIE INTO VILEPLUME HEAD OPENING. THE TWO TRY TO STRUGGLE FREE, BUT VILEPLUME USES A POINT-BLANK STUN SPORE ON THEM.

(MAX) OH NO!

(ORD)OH NO IS RIGHT MAX, I'LL HOLD EMMY AND CASSIE AND TAKE CARE WITH THEM TO ASH AND HIS FRIENDS AND FAST!

(MAX) OKAY.

MEANWHILE AT THE CAMPING. ASH AND HIS FRIENDS ARE WAITING FOR MAX AND ORD TO FIND EMMY AND CASSIE AT BEEN 10 MINUTE FOR WAIT, THEY SAW MAX, ORD, EMMY, AND CASSIE AND SOMETHING GOT WORRY.

(MAX) YOU GUYS, WE NEED HELP!

(CLEMONT) WHAT'S HAPPENED?

(ORD) WELL... EMMY AND CASSIE FELT INTO THE POKEMON.

(MAX) ITS MY FAULT, I THE ONE WHO PUSH OVER BY EMMY AND CASSIE INTO THE LARGER FLOWER POKEMON, AND EMMY AND CASSIE GOT SICK, WAY BAD.

(SERENA) A LARGER FLOWER POKEMON? [SHE PULL OUT HER POKEDEX TO FIND OUT WHAT'S WAS THAT POKEMON]

(POKEDEX) VILEPUME, THE FLOWER POKEMON. USING THE LARGEST FLOWER PETALS IN THE WORLD, IT SPREADS LARGE CLOUDS OF POLLEN THAT CAUSE ALLERGIC REACTIONS.

(CLEMONT) I THINK VILEPUME USING THAT STUN SPORE.

(MAX) STUN SPORE?

(ORD) WHAT'S THAT MEAN?

(CLEMONT) ITS USING FOR A PARALYZING TO POKEMON AND HUMAN TOO.

(MAX) EMMY, DID YOU AND CASSIE BREATH INSIDE THE STUN SPORE?

(EMMY) Y... YES. I CAN'T MOVE ANYTHING.

(CASSIE) M... ME... TOO.

(ZAK) THIS IS BAD, WAY BAD!

(ASH) I'LL GET A WET TOWEL.

(SERENA) I'LL HELP ASH OUT TOO.

ASH AND SERENA WENT TO THE RIVER TO GET A WET WATER TOWEL AS SOON THEY'RE DONE THEY WENT BACK AND ASH, SERENA PUT A WET TOWEL ON EMMY AND CASSIE HEAD.

(MAX) THANK ASH, SERENA.

(SERENA) YOU'RE WELCOME MAX.

(ASH) NO PROBLEM MAX.

(MAX) WE'LL WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING AND FAST, DO YOU GUYS A ANTIDOTE?

(ASH) NO.

(SERENA) I DON'T HAVE THEM.

(CLEMONT) I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING OF ANTIDOTE MAX.

(MAX) AW MAN!, NOW WHAT I GOING TO DO?

(EMMY) HUFF... M... MAX.

(MAX) I'M HERE SISTER, YOU NEED SOMETHING?

(EMMY) GET... GET MY... POKEDEX.

(MAX) HEY YEAH MAYBE THE POKEDEX WOULD HELP!

MAX GET EMMY POKEDEX OUT OF HER FANNY PACK.

(MAX) I GOT, NOW WHAT?

(EMMY) CHECK OUT THE VILEPLUME.

(MAX) OKAY. (HE PUSH THE BUTTON)

(EMMY) CH... CHECK THE ANTIDOTE ABOUT IT.

(MAX) RIGHT. (HE PUSH THE BUTTON AGAIN)

(POKEDEX) THE EFFECTS OF STUN SPORE ARE CURED BY CONSUMING A DOSE OF SALVEYO WEED.

(MAX) I WONDER WHERE IS THAT SALVEYO WEED? (HE'S PUSH THE BUTTON)

(POKEDEX) IS A WEED THAT ONLY GROWS ON CLEAR LAKE BOTTOMS. POLIWAG ARE KNOWN TO EAT THIS WEED.

(MAX) A POLIWAG?, HUH?

(CASSIE) PLEASE... MAX... YOU HAVE TO FIND IT.

(MAX) DON'T YOU WORRY, ME AND ORD WE'LL FIND SALVEYO WEED AND A POLIWAY NO MATTER WHAT!, RIGHT?

(ORD) RIGHT!

(MAX) WE'LL BE BACK SOON BEFORE YOU KNOW IT.

SO MAX AND ORD WELL FIND THE SALVEYO WEED AND A POLIWAG BEFORE EMMY AND CASSIE WELL BE VERY SICK, AND A FEVER TOO, LATER THAT TIME TEAM ROCKET JAME AND MEOWTH TRYING TO GET A APPLE BUT... THEY FAIL DOWN ON TO THE TREE, AS SOON JAMES AND MEOWTH GOT A APPLE THEY WENT BACK TO THE TEAM ROCKET SHELTER

(MEOWTH) WE CAME BACK FOR THIS APPLE JESSIE.

(JESSIE) JAME... MEOWTH? YOU... CA... CAME BACK.

(JAMES) YES WE DID AND ITS WASN'T EASY TO DO JESS.

(MEOWTH) I CAN'T BELIVER IT JESSIE, YOU BEEN IN HERE FOR 30 MINUTE AGO. WE BOUGHT A APPLE AND THEN JAMES AND ME BROCK OUR NECK TODAY!

(JESSIE) MEOWTH... PLEASE DON'T START WITH ME FOR NOW ON... I'M... I'M SO SICK TODAY, OR MAYBE I WANT A... POISON BERRY ICE CREAM.

(MEOWTH) OH OH OH NO AND NO WAY.

(JAMES) COME ON JESS, ALL YOU DID JUST SMELL THE STUN SPORE IN YOUR FACE IN THE FIRST PLACE.

(JESSIE) I KNOW THAT!, IF SOMETHING TERRIBLE TERRIBLE WORRY WITH ME!

(JAMES) HEY! WAIT A SEC!? DID WE SEE THIS EPISODE BEFORE?

(MEOWTH) I DON'T KNOW JAMES, I SAME TO ME WE START ALL OVER AGAIN.

(JAMES) IF I REMEMBER, ME AND MEOWTH GO TO GET A SALVEYO WEED.

(MEOWTH) I DON'T REMEMBER THAT EPISODE BEFORE JAMES, ANYWAY LET'S GET THAT SALVEYO WEED BEFORE JESSIE GET VERY VERY SICK.

JAMES, MEOWTH WENT BACK TO GET A SALVEYO WEED. LATER THAT MAX AND ORD TRYING TO FIND SALVEYO WEED FOR A HOUR BUT THEY DIDN'T HAS THEM LATE.

(MAX) AW MAN, THERE NO SALVEYO WEED AND SIGN THAT... POLIWAG. HEY ORD, DID YOU FIND IT?

(ORD) NO MAX, HOW ABOUT YOU?

(MAX) NOPE. COME ON WE NEVER BEEN FOREST OF LAKE, LET'S GO.

(ORD) OKAY.

**MEANWHILE.**

(JAMES) MAN, WE'RE NEVER FIND THAT WEED ANYWHERE MEOWTH, I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS, WHY WE WEAR THE OLD SCHOOL TO THE BETTER WITH A TEAM ROCKET UNIFORM ANYWAY?

(MEOWTH) ITS BECAUSE WE NEED THIS OLD CLOTH TO FIND THE SALVEYO WEED, LUCKY FOR ME I SAVE THIS OLD CLOTH LIKE LAST YEAR.

(JAMES) LAST YEAR?... SERIOUSLY?... YOU BOUGHT THIS CLOTH FOR A WEBSITE IT BEEN 18 YEARS AGO.

(MEOWTH) I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE WEBSITE, CAN YOU GET OVER WITH IT SO DEAL WITH IT, OKAY!?

(MEOWTH) HEY LOOK.

JAMES, MEOWTH SAW A BLUE, SPHERICAL TADPOLE. IT HAS LARGE EYES AND PINK LIPS. THERE IS BLACK AND SWIRL ON ITS ABDOMEN, WHICH ARE ACTUALLY ITS INTERNAL ORGANS SHOWING THROUGH ITS SEMITRANSPARENT SKIN.

(MEOWTH) IT'S A POLIWAG.

(JAMES) AND LOOK ITS SOMETHING ON A POLIWAG TAIL.

(MEOWTH) SALVEYO WEED!

(JAMES) NOW I REMEMBER! THAT RED HAIR BRAT GIRL HAVE THAT POLIWAG BEFORE, AND NOW ITS START ALL OVER AGAIN.

(MEOWTH) HARRY JIMMY!, DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!

(JAMES) GO INKAY! (HE'S THROW THE POKEBALL UP TO THE AIR)

(INKAY) INKAY.

(JAMES) USE TACKLE ATTACK NOW!

JAMES COMMANDED AS INKAY TO TACKLE AT POLIWAG HE DODGE AND POLIWAG USE WATER GUN ATTACK ON INKAY.

(JAMES) USE PSYBEAM!

JAMES COMMANDED AS INKAY ON LIGHT-EMITTING SPOTS ON IT BODY AND BLAST PSYBEAM AT POLIWAG HE'S DODGE AGAIN, POLIWAG RUNNING AWAY FROM TEAM ROCKET.

(JAMES) HE GETTING AWAY!

(MEOWTH) DON'T WORRY, I GUESS I'LL JUST DOING CATCHING WITH MY FASHION WAY! [SO HE DID GOT A POLIWAG]

(MEOWTH) I GOT YOU NOW, POLIWAG!

(JAMES) AND NOW WE HAVE A POLIWAG, CAN WE GET RID OF IT OUR OLD SCHOOL CLOTHES NOW?

(MEOWTH) STOP BEING A SIX YEAR OLD JAMES, AND WOULD YOU PLAECES GRAD THIS POLIWAG WELL YA?

POLIWAY GOT OUT AND RAN AWAY, MEOWTH ALMOST HAVE HIM

(MEOWTH) THAT'S A ONE SICK POLIWAG.

**MEANWHILE WITH THE MAX AND ORD.  
**

MAX AND ORD WALKING THE ROAD THEY SEARCH THAT SALVEYO WEED ANYWHERE BUT...

(MAX) WE GOTTA TRY TO FIND THAT SALVEYO WEED TO HELP EMMY AND CASSIE.

(ORD) YEAH, HEY LOOK MAX.

MAX AND ORD SAW A POLIWAG. POLIWAG RUN RIGHT BESIDE MAX LEGS

(ORD) WHO'S THIS POKEMON, MAX?

(MAX) I DON'T KNOW, LET'S SEE THE POKEDEX SAY ABOUT THIS POKEMON. [HE TAKE OUT EMMY'S POKEDEX]

(POKEDEX) POLIWAG, THE TADPOLE POKEMON. IT HAS NO ARMS, BUT ITS TAIL MAKES IT A STRONG SWIMMER.

(MAX) SO THIS IS A POLIWAG, HUH?

(ORD) YEAH, AND LOOK ISN'T THAT A SALVEYO WEED?

(MAX) HEY YEAH! WE FIND IT!

(MEOWTH) WE FIND IT FIRST, KID!

MAX AND ORD TURN AROUND AT JAMES AND MEOWTH AN POLIWAG HIDE A MAX LEGS

(MEWOTH) WELL WELL WELL, LOOK WHO THE BOY DROP IN AND HIS BLUE DRAGON FRIEND WITH IT.

(MAX) TEAM ROCKET!

(ORD) NOT YOU GUYS AGAIN.

(MEOWTH) ALRIGHT HAND OVER THAT POLIWAG, KID!

MAX AND ORD LOOK DOWN AT POLIWAG, HE DOESN'T WANT TO GO WITH BAD GUY

(MAX) HE DOESN'T WANT TO GO WITH YOU TWO.

(ORD) YEAH

(JAMES) DO IT OR ELSE.

(MAX) NEVER! [HE REACH HIS HAND DOWN AT POLIWAG TO PROTECT]

...

* * *

**(MAX/ORD) WHO'S THAT POKEMON?  
**

**...**

**(MAX/ORD) IT'S CHINCHOU!**

**(CHINCHOU) CHINCHOU!**

* * *

...

(MEOWTH) I THINKING WE HAVING A BATTLE THIS LITTLE BRAT BOY, DON'T YOU JAMES?

(JAMES) I DO!

(MEOWTH) GIVE THAT POLIWAG KID, NOW!

(MAX) IF YOU WANT IT COME AND GET IT.

(JAMES) INKAY GO!

(INKAY) INKAY!

(MAX) ORD STEP BACK, OK?

(ORD) OK MAX AND BE CAREFUL.

(MAX) I WILL, SQUIRTLE I CHOOES YOU! [HE THREW HIS POKEBALL]

(SQUIRTLE) SQUIRTLE!

(JAMES) INKAY USE PSYBEAM!

JAMES COMMANDED AS INKAY ON LIGHT-EMITTING SPOTS ON IT BODY AND BLAST PSYBEAM AT SQUIRTLE

(MAX) DODGE IT!

MAX COMMANDED AS SQUIRTLE TO DODGE FROM PSYBEAM

(JAMES) USE TACKLE!

JAMES COMMANDED AS INKAY TACKLE AT SQUIRTLE, HE'S MISS

(MAX) USE TACKLE TOO!

MAX COMMANDED AS TACKLE STRIKES BACK AT INKAY, INKAY GOT HIT

(MAX) ON USE BUBBLE ATTACK, SQUIRTLE!

HE COMMANDED AS SQUIRTLE USE BUBBLE AT INKAY

(JAMES) WHY YOU... USE PSYBEAM!

(MAX) USE BUBBLE ATTACK AGAIN!

BOTH OF THEM COMMANDED AS ATTACK AT THE BOTH POWER ATTACK BUT SQUIRTLE HAS A NEW MOVE IS WATER GUN, HE'S BLAEST THE WATER GUN AT INKAY, JAMES, MEOWTH AWAY

(MAX) THAT'S INCREDIBLE SQUIRTLE, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU LEARNED THE WATER GUN, YOU'RE AWESOME!

(SQUIRTLE) SQUIRTLE SQUIRT!

**SOON... **

(MEOWTH) I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BEST BY A LITTLE BRAT BOY.

(JAMES) AND NOW WE'ER BEST BY HIS FRIENDS.

(MEOWTH) WELL NOW WHAT WE GONNA DO? THAT'S KID AND HIS BLUE DRAGON PAL HAS A POILWAG AND SALVEYO WEED. IF WE DON'T HAVE IT JASSIE BE SICK, OF US.

(JAMES) THOSE NEW KID TODAY WON'T EVER GIVE UP, IS IT? AW~ MAN.

(MEOWTH) HEY, YOU GAVE ME A IDEA.

**LATER... BACK TO MAX AND HIS FRIENDS...**

(MAX) LUCKILY I BOUGHT A BANDAGES WITH ME. [HE PUT A BANDAGE ON POLIWAG HEAD] GOOD, THAT KEPT BOO BOO AWAY.

(POLIWAG) POLIWAG. [HE'S GAVE A MUZZLED ON MAX'S LEGS FOR SAVING HIM]

(ORD) HEY, POLIWAG LIKE YOU MAX.

(MAX) REALLY HUH? WELL THEN YOU'RE WELCOME. OH YEAH, POLIWAG I NEED TO ASK YOU SOME THINK, DID YOU KNOW I CAN FIND A SALVEYO WEED? [HE TAKE OUT HIS EMMY'S POKEDEX] ITS LIKE THIS, DID YOU KNOW WHERE IT THIS?

(POLIWAG) POLI POLIWAG. [POLIWAG WENT TO THE LAKE TO GET A SALVEYO WEED]

(MAX) I WONDER POLIWAG KNEW ABOUT A SALVEYO WEED? BUT WHY POLIWAG WENT TO THE LAKE?

(ORD) I DON'T KNOW MAX.

POLIWAG CAME BACK AND HE HAD A SALVEYO WEED ON HIS MOUTH

(ORD) SALVEYO WEED!

(MAX) ARE THERE MORE THAN ONE IN THE BOTTEN LAKE, POLIWAG?

(POLIWAG) POLI.

(MAX) OKAY, ORD, CAN YOU WAIT RIGHT HERE FOR ME, OKAY?

(ORD) OKAY.

MAX AND SQUIRTLE GO WITH POLIWAG TO THE BOLLEN OF THE LAKE DEEP IN THE WATER, MAX SAW ALOT OF SALVEYO WEED, HE'S GRAD A MANY OF WEED AND POLIWAG AND SQUIRTLE GRADING FIVE SALVEYO WEED SO MAX, SQUIRTLE, AND POLIWAG SIWMMING UP BACK TO THE SHORT

(MAX) NOW WE HAD ALOT OF SALVEYO WEED I THINK THEY'RE MORE ENOUGH TO HELP OUT. [HE GRAD A HALF OF SALVEYO WEED AND ORD GRAD A HALF OF SALVEYO WEED TOO] THANK YOU, POLIWAY FOR HELP US OUT, I HOP WE SEE YOU AGAIN SOMEDAY.

MAX AND ORD WALKING AND POLIWAG WALKING WITH THEM TOO

(MAX) POLIWAG, WE CAN'T PLAY WITH YOU RIGHT NOW, WE NEED THIS SALVEYO WEED TO HELP MY SISTER AND CASSIE TO GET THEM BETTER SOON, AND TIL WE COULD PLAY. [HE'S GAVE A MUZZLED ON MAX'S LEGS] WILL, MAYBE YOU COME WITH ME AND ORD AND THAN MEET OUR FRIEND NOW.

(ORD) THAT'S GREAT IDEA MAX.

(POLIWAG) POLIWAG! {HAPPY}

**LATER... BACK TO ASH AND HIS FRIENDS.**

ASH, CLEMONT, SERENA, BONNIE, ZAK, AND WHEEZIE WATCH OVER BY EMMY AND CASSIE THEY LAYING DOWN ITS BECAUSE EMMY AND CASSIE GOT SICK

(EMMY) M... MAX... PLEASE... [SHE TRUE HER RIGHT HEAD] HURRY. [CHARMANDER GRAD HER TOWER ON EMMY'S HEAD]

(CHARMANDER) CHAR...

(CASSIE) HURRY... PLEASE... HELP US...

(ZAK) HOW LONG MAX AND ORD WILL BE BACK?

(ASH) FOR AN HOUR AGO.

(PIKACHU) PIKA PIKA PI.

(CLEMONT) ... [HE LOOK AT EMMY, HE'S THINK ABOUT HER] ... EMMY..

(BONNIE) CLEMONT?, HELLO BIG BROTHER.

(CLEMONT) HM?

(BONNIE) ARE YOU OKAY?

(CLEMONT) I'M FIND BONNIE.

(WHEEZIE) ARE YOU WORRIED ABOUT HER, CLEMONT?

(CLEMONT) DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME WHEEZIE, I'M OKAY, REALLY.

(WHEEZIE) REALLY?

(BONNIE) OF COURSE, WHEEZIE. MY BIG BROTHER IS WORRIED ABOUT EMMY.

(CLEMONT) I'M NOT!

(BONNIE) OH REALLY?

(ZAK) AND HOW YOUR FACE TURNING TO RED?

(CLEMONT) I... I... I DON'T KNOW! CAN YOU AND BONNIE TO STOP IT PLEASE? [HE TURN AROUND TO HIS HEAD BACK TO EMMY AND CASSIE]

(BONNIE) [WHISPER AT ZAK AND WHEEZIE] DON'T WORRIED, HE WILL, HE'S DEFINITELY WILL.

(DEDENNE) DEDENNE DEDEN.

**LET'S GET BACK TO MAX, ORD, AND POLIWAG...**

(MAX) AS SOON EMMY AND CASSIE WELL GETS BETTER SOON, I'LL INTRODUCE TO ASH, PIKACHU, FROGADIER, FLETCHINDER, HAWLUCHA, SERENA, FENNEKIN, PANCHUM, CLEMONT, CHESPIN, BUNNELBY, AND...

AS THEY WALKING RIGHT NOW, MEOWTH, JAMES, AND WOBBUFFET SAW THEM WALKING

(MEOWTH) JUST WHAT I THOUGHT, THAT KID AND HIS BLUE DRAGON HAVE A POLIWAG AND THAT'S SALVEYO WEED TOO.

(JAMES) I DON'T GET IT, WHY THAT LITTLE BRAT BOY AND HID BIG BLUE DRAGON WANT THAT SALVEYO WEED SO BAD ANYWAY, MEOWTH?

(MEOWTH) I DON'T JAMES, BUT I HAVE A PLAN B.

(JAMES) DON'T YOU MEAN PLAN A?

(MEOWTH) WHO CARES, LET'S GO!

**MEANWHILE...**

WHEN AFTER MAX, ORD, AND POILWAG ARE WALKING TO THE ROAD THEY SAW A HOLD PACK A SUNGLASSES

(MAX) NOW WHO LEFT THIS MANY OF SUNGLASSES RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD?

(ORD) WHO KNOW.

(MAX) LET KEPT MOVING.

MAX AND ORD CONTINUE TO WALKING, THEY STOP BY A FRUIT RIGHT IN THE ROAD

(ORD) WOW, LOOK ALL OF DELICIOUS FRUIT! [HE STEP A LITTLE BIT, UNTIL MAX STOP ORD TO GRAD A FRUIT, HE'S THINK IS A TRAP]

(MAX) WE HAVE TO GO RIGHT NOW ORD, EMMY AND CASSIE ARE WAITING FOR US.

**4 MIN LATER...**

...

(MAX) COOL, LOOK ALL A AWESOME HAT! [ HE GRAD A HAT TO TRY IT ON, BUT ORD STOP MAX TO TOUCH IT, HE THINK IS A TRAP AS WILL]

(ORD) MAX, REMEMBER WE HAVE TO DO OUR MISSION FIRST.

(MAX) RIGHT, ORD.

**7 MIN LATER...**

...

(MAX) WHAT A AWESOME OUTFIT, WHOEVER YOU IT COOL CLOTH IS DEFINITELY NICE LOOKING TOO, LET GO ORD.

(ORD) I'M RIGHT BEHIND YOU BUDDY.

MAX,ORD, AND POLIWAG ARE CONTINUE TO WALKING, MEOWTH, JAMES, AND WOBBUFFET TRY AND TRY FOR 5 TIME IN THE ROW FOR THEY TRAP

(MEOWTH) WHAT GIVE!, WE PUT OUT EVERYTHING THAT KID AND HIS BLUE DRAGON PAL THERE WANT, AND THEY DIDN'T FOOL EVERYTHING WITH IT!

(JAMES) MAYBE HE KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT OUR TRAP, SO CAN WE DO PLAN B?

(MEOWTH) YOU'RE RIGHT JIMMY NEUTRON, ITS TIME TO GO IF A PLAN B!

**MEANWHILE... BACK WITH MAX, ORD, AND POLIWAG...  
**

(MAX) AND THEY LUXIO, DEDENNE, CASSIE, ZAK, AND WHEEZIE AND...

**JAMES, MEOWTH AND ****APPEARS**

(TEAM ROCKET) SURPRISE!

(WOBBUFFET) WOBB WOBB!

(ORD) OH NO!

(MAX) TEAM ROCKET! NOT YOU GUYS AGAIN! WHAT YOU LOSER WANT THIS TIME?!

(MEOWTH) PREPARE FOR TROUBLE, HERE IN THE WOOD...

(JAMES) ...AND MAKE IT DOUBLE, LIKE YOU KNOW THAT YOU SHOULD!

(MEOWTH) TO PROTECT THE WORLD FROM DEVASTATION!

(JAMES) TO UNITE ALL PEOPLES WITHIN OUR NATION!

(MEOWTH) TO DENOUNCE THE EVILS OF TRUTH AND LOVE!

(JAMES) TO EXTEND OUR REACH TO THE STARS ABOVE!

(MEOWTH) MEOWTH!

(JAMES) AND JAMES!

(MEOWTH) TEAM ROCKET, BLAST OFF AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT!

(JAMES) SURRENDER NOW LITTLE BOY AND BLUE DRAGON, OR PREPARE TO FIGHT!

(MEOWTH) MEOWTH! THAT'S RIGHT!

(MAX) YOU GUYS NEVER LEARN, DON'T YOU? HUH? WAIT A SEC, WHERE JESSIE GIRL?

(ORD) IF SHE WITH YOU GUYS?

(MEOWTH) (POINT AT THEM) JESSIE NOT HERE RIGHT NOW, ITS BECAUSE SHE GOT SICK ON THAT STUN SPORE THAT VILEPUME. AND WE NEED SALVEYO WEED WHATEVER TAKE YOU GET IT!

(JAMES) (HE PULL OUT HIS POKEBALL) NOW INKAY, LET'S GO! (HE THREW THE POKEBALL)

(INKAY) INKAY.

(JAMES) USE TACKLE!

JAMES COMMANDED AS INKAY TACKLE AT THEM, POLIWAG PROTECT MAX AND ORD

(MAX) POLIWAG? OKAY THEN, USE DOUBLE SLAP!

MAX COMMANDED AS POLIWAG TO PROTECT THEM AND HE USE HIS TAIL TO SLAP AT INKAY. INKAY GOT HIT AND SO JAMES AND MEOWTH BLAEST THEM ALL AWAY DOWN TO THE HILL

(ORD) GOOD JOB, MAX!

(MAX) NO PROBLEM, AND THANK TOO YOU POLIWAG, YOU'RE COOL!

(POLIWAG) POLIWAG POLI.

(ORD) LET GO MAX, EMMY AND CASSIE ARE WAITING FOR US.

(MAX) (NODS) YEAH! BUT FIRST...

**MINUTE LATER...**

JAMES AND MEOWTH CLIME UP BACK TO THE HILL, AND FINALLY...

(MEOWTH) SO HOW WE COULD HELP JESSIE NOW?

(JAMES) WHO KNOW.

MEOWTH SUPPLIES WITH HIS EYE, HE SAW SOME SALVEYO WEED MIDDLE OF ROAD

(JAMES) IT.. IT'S SALVEYO WEED!? BUT HOW!?

(MEOWTH) MAYBE THAT LITTLE BRAT BOY LIFE IT FOR US.

**BACK TO MAX, ORD AND POLIWAG.**

MAX RIDER ON ORD'S BACK AND SO POLIWAG TOO

(MAX) I KNOW JAMES AND MEOWTH TRYING TO HELP HIS FRIENDS JESSIE FOR ONE THING, BUT...

(ORD)... TWO THING THEY NEED A REST FOR A CHANGE.

**BACK TO JAMES AND MEOWTH.**

(MEOWTH) (TEARS OF JOY) I CAN'T BELIEVE IT FROM HIM AND HIS BLUE DRAGON PA.

(JAMES) (TEARS OF JOY) THAT LITTLE BRAT BOY GIFTING TO US, I'M SO HAPPY OF JOY.

(MEOWTH) (TEARS OF JOY) I HOPE THE KID AND HIS DRAGON PAL TRYING TO HELP HIS BRAT GIRL AND HER PINK DRAGON.

**BACK TO ASH AND FRIENDS AT THE CAMP...**

(SERENA) IT'S BEEN 2 HOUR...

(ZAK) ... I HOPE MAX AND ORD COME BACK SOON WITH A SALVEYO WHATEVER CALL.

(PIKACHU) PIKA PIKA PIKA CHU!

(ZAK) WHAT'S UP WITH PIKACHU?

(ASH) (HE POINTING UP TO THE SKY) HEY LOOK.

EVERYBODY LOOK UP TO THE SKY AND GUESS THEY BACK ITS MAX AND ORD

(MAX) HEY GUYS!

(ORD) WE'RE BACK! (HE'S LAND DOWN)

(MAX) (HOP OFF ON ORD'S BACK) WE HAD A SALVEYO WEED, ARE WE TOO LATE?

(ASH) NOPE, YOU COME JUST IN TIME!

(SERENA) HURRY MAX, YOU HAVE TO MAKE A TEA FOR YOUR SISTER AND CASSIE.

(MAX) OKAY. (HE PUT SALVEYO WEED ON THE BIG BLOW AND ADD SOME WATER)

(EMMY) ...

(CASSIE) ...

(MAX) ITS DONE (HE POUR A SOME TWO CUP AND GIVE EMMY A CUP AND CASSIE A CUP TOO) HERE YOU GO, ONE FOR EMMY, AND ONE FOR CASSIE.

(EMMY) T-T-THANK YOU, MAX. (SHE DRINKING ASAP)

(CASSIE) THANK Y-YOU GUYS. (SHE DRINKING ASAP)

**LATER... BACK TO TEAM ROCKET  
**

NOW JAMES AND MEOWTH ARE MAKING A TEA FOR JESSIE IN SIXTEEN MINUTE FOR MAKE IT. SIXTEEN MINUTE LATER, JESSIE FEELING BETTER

(JESSIE) I'M FEEL NICE AGAIN!

(JAMES/MEOWTH) (WHEW) THANK GOODNESS.

(JESSIE) WELL THEN, YOU AND MEOWTH SAID THAT LITTLE BRAT BOY AND HIS BLUE DRAGON FRIEND TRYING TO DO HIS BRAT GIRL SISTER AND HER PINK DRAGON TOO, RIGHT? SO IF THE BRAT GIRL AND PINK DRAGON ARE SICK TODAY,(SHE POINT AT THEM) AND THIS OUR CHANGE TO CATCH PIKACHU!

(JAMES/MEOWTH) (SHOCKED) WHAT!?

(JESSIE) YOU GUYS SO TIRE TO FIND A SALVEYO WEED FOR TWO HOUR, NOW IS THE TIME TO ATTACK THEM!

(MEOWTH) (DESPONDENT) BUT- BUT JESSIE.

(JESSIE) I SEE YOU TWO LEFT WITHOUT ME TODAY, COME ON LET GO.

(JAMES) (DESPONDENT) I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE WANTS TO ATTACK ONE OF THE KIDS AND THEY DRAGONS RESPONSIBLE FOR HELPING HIM GET WELL.

(MEOWTH) (DESPONDENT) THAT'S JESSIE KEEPING UP THE OLD TEAM ROCKET TRADITION.

**NOW BACK TO ASH AND FRIENDS AT THE CAMP.**

EMMY AND CASSIE GOT BETTER

(EMMY) I FEEL GREAT IN THE MORNING!

(CASSIE) ME TOO EMMY!

(MAX) WELL BOTH OF YOU ARE FEEL ALOT BETTER, RIGHT?

(EMMY) YEAH!

SOMEBODY FIRED THE SHADOW BALL AT THEM EMMY, ASH AND THEY FRIEND TURNED TO THE RIGHT AND SAY, IT'S WAS PUMPKABOO AND JESSIE FROM TEAM ROCKET, AND JAMES AND MEOWTH HIDING IN THE TREE

(EMMY) IT'S TEAM ROCKET!

(CASSIE) YOU AGAIN?!

(JESSIE) THAT'S RIGHT, WE'RE BACK IN ACTION TO CATCH PIKACHU TODAY!

(EMMY) (SHE PUT ON A KERCHIEF ON HER HEAD) WE'RE DEFINITELY IN ACTION, YOU LOSER!

(CHARMANDER) CHAR-MAN!

(JESSIE) PUMPKABOO GO!

(PUMPKABOO) PUMPKA!

(EMMY) LET'S DO THIS CHARMANDER GO!

(CHARMANDER) CHARMANDER!

(JESSIE) USE SHADOW BALL, NOW!

JESSIE COMMANDED AS PUMPKABOO FIRES A SHADOW BALL

(EMMY) DODGE IT!

EMMY COMMANDED CHARMANDER TO JUMP UP FOR ATTACK OF SHADOW BALL

(JESSIE) WHY YOU...! (SHE TURN AROUND AT JAMES AND MEOWTH) WHAT ARE YOU GUYS WAITING FOR!? ARE YOU GONNA HELP ME OUT OR NOT?!

(JAMES) JESSIE, WE DON'T WANT TO BATTLE THE KIDS, (WHISPER AT MEOWTH) WHAT YOU THINK MEOWTH?

(MEOWTH) (WHISPER RIGHT BACK AT JAMES) I ARGESS WITH YOU, JIMMY.

BACK TO THE BATTLE, IN SO EMMY FINISH ATTACK

(EMMY) CHARMANDED USE FLAMETHROWER!

EMMY COMMANDED TO FINISH ATTACK OF POWERFUL BLAST CHARMANDED'S FLAMETHROWER AT PUMPKABOO AND JESSIE, THEY BURN ALL ROUND THEIR BROWN BODY

(JESSIE) (BURN) _WHY... WHY I N~NEVER BET BY THE M~MIDDLE KIDS._

(JAMES) WILL I THINK YOU NEED SOME TIME FOR TODAY, JESSIE

(MEOWTH) WE BETTER TO GET OUT , BEFORE WE GET BURN DOWN!

JAMES AND MEOWTH GRAB HOLD JESSIE AND PUMPKABOO TO RUNNING WAY

(MEOWTH) THANK YOU KI-, I MEAN WE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!

EMMY, ASH AND THEY FRIENDS LITTLE BIT CONFUSED WHEN TEAM ROCKET RAN AWAY

(ASH) (CONFUSED) THAT'S ODD.

(PIKACHU) (CONFUSED) PIKA?

(MAX) (CONFUSED) YEAH. ME TOO, TEAM ROCKET TO TEAM LOSER THAT IS.

(EMMY) WELL, THAT DOESN'T MATTER FOR THAT. (SHE TURN ROUND AT MAX AND ORD) BUT ALL THANK TO YOU GUYS, YOU SAVE ME AND CASSIE.

(SERENA) IT LOOKS LIKE YOU AND CASSIE RECOVERED FROM STUN SPORE.

(CELMONT) SALVEYO WEED DOES TEACH REALLY DID THE TRICK.

(EMMY) AND WE OWE IT ALL TO YOU MAX AND ORD TOO.

(MAX) (NODE) NO WAY, EMMY, ( HE LOOK DOWN AT POLIWAG) WE OWE ALOT TO POLIWAG.

(ORD) YEAH, POLIWAG SAVED TO YOU.

(POLIWAG) (HAPPY) POLIWAG POLIWAG.

(EMMY) I GUESS YOU AND POLIWAG DID ALOT TOGETHER AS THE TEAM WORK.

(MAX) MAYBE YOU'RE RIGHT, EMMY.

* * *

(NARRATOR)** BY DEFENDING POLIWAY FROM TEAM ROCKET MAX AND ORD WON A NEW FRIEND AND NEW AND HIS DEDICATION TO HELPING EMMY AND CASSIE AND THEIR GRATITUDE...**

* * *

(EMMY) THANK YOU MAX, YOU ARE BEST LITTLE BROTHER, BUT YOU STILL A BABY LIL BRO.

(MAX) HEY! I AM NOT LIL ANY MORE YOU KNOW.

(EVERYONE) (LAUGHTER)

* * *

(NARRATOR) **AND SO WITH RENEWED STRENGTH IN BODY AND SPIRIT AND ASH, EMMY AND THEIR FRIEND HAVING A LUNCH TIME AND THE JOURNEY CONTINUED.**

* * *

**Party Data...**

Emmy

I. Charmander Lv. 11

Gender: F

Ability: Blaze

Current Move: Scratch, Flamethrower, Smokescreen, Growl

II. Phanpy Lv. 9

Gender: F

Ability: Pickup

Current Move: Defense Curl, Rollout, Take Down, Growl

* * *

Max

I. Squirtle Lv. 5

Gender: M

Ability: Torrent

Current Move: Tackle, Bubble, Tail Whip

* * *

**_**_NEXT TIME.._**_**. EPISODE 3 EMMY FIRST MATCH!

**_JAPAN: EPISODE 3 Emmy VS. Amy Memories of Friends and the Rival!, エミーVS.友人やライバルのエイミー思い出！_**


End file.
